just pick up the damn phone
by sehununyu
Summary: menghadapi Yamato yang sedang marah itu lebih menjengkelkan daripada menghadapi Sora yang ngambek karena dibelikan jepit di hari ulang tahunnya entah karena apa, ataupun Mimi yang ngotot ingin jadi tuan putri di negri katak dan kecebong, bahkan lebih lebih melelahkan dibanding menghadapi Hikari yang sedang PMS. taito.


_disclaimer:_ karena kalo dipikir-pikir toei animation tuh ngeshipnya taito iya ga sih? Atau w aja yang mabok?  
 _warning:_ banyak homo... sapiens, out of character karena namanya juga fanfic suka gitu deh ah

.

 _just pick up the damn phone_

.

" _Hai, ini Ishida Yamato, kau tahu kan? Vokalis dari Teen-Age Wolf—oh ya tolong jangan menyebut nama bandku norak karena masih banyak beribu band di luar sana yang bernama lebih norak—seperti yang kau tahu aku sibuk, mungkin sedang tampil di konser atau memasak untuk Ayahku karena tidak memiliki Ibu di rumah itu sangat merepotkan—apapun alasanmu meneleponku maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab—silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut ini."_

"Dengar Yamato, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku mendengar _voice mail_ konyolmu itu, aku tahu kamu di sana, sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurmu mengunyah keripik kentang sambil mendengarkan pesan dariku untuk kesepuluh kalinya juga, dan YA AMPUN AKU HANYA INGIN KAU ANGKAT TELEPONMU DASAR PIRANG SIALAN!"

Taichi langsung membanting _handphone_ nya ke kasur—ya tentu saja masa ia membantingnya langsung ke lantai, 'kan sayang—sudah sepuluh kali ia berusaha untuk menelepon Yamato, berusaha untuk memberitahunya secara langsung, bahwa ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Taichi sendiri tidak tahu ia menyesal karena apa. Ya ampun sejak kapan Taichi tahu apa yang Yamato kesali kalau si pirang tukang ngambek itu sendiri tidak menyebutkan alasan ia marah?

Setelah menggeram frustasi, menghadapi Yamato yang sedang marah itu lebih menjengkelkan daripada menghadapi Sora yang ngambek karena dibelikan jepit di hari ulang tahunnya entah karena apa, atau pun Mimi yang ngotot ingin jadi tuan putri di negri katak dan kecebong, bahkan lebih _lebih_ melelahkan dibanding menghadapi Hikari yang sedang PMS!

Taichi melirik ke arah handphonenya lagi, ia langsung menyambarnya dan segera menghubungi kontak yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

" _Halo? Taichi ada apa?"_

"Sora! Oh ya ampun, untunglah kau tidak sibuk dengan tenis atau jadwal merangkai bungamu! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

" _Whoa, tunggu sebentar—"_ Sora memotong Taichi, "— _pertama, aku sedang ada di jam istirahat latihan tenisku. Kedua, aku tahu persis apa yang akan kau keluhkan padaku,_ lover boy _. Terakhir, aku tak punya waktu setengah jam untuk mendengarmu merengek, jadi kau harus merangkumnya maksimal tiga menit."_

Taichi mendecih, tapi ia langsung menarik nafasnya panjang dan memulai ceritanya, "Jadi, kau sudah tahukan kenapa aku menelponmu dan yah ini berhubungan dengan Yamato. Sebagai mantan pacarnya, kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi dia ngambek dan tidak ingin menjawab teleponnya selama sepuluh kali, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah padaku, maksudku, ayolah, bagaimana pun juga dia tetap laki-laki, masa dia harus sesensitif itu?"

" _Hm, memangnya terakhir kali kau bertemu Yamato kau bicara apa padanya?"_ tanya Sora di sebrang sana, merasa agak sebal karena Taichi toh tak perlu menyinggung-nyinggung bahwa ia itu mantanya Yamato—mereka bahkan putus dengan cara baik-baik! Serius! Ah ya walaupun memang agak mengagetkan sih bahwa mantan pacarnya itu berakhir dengan mantan kecengannya zaman dahulu kala, Sora sendiri tidak terlalu _homophobic_ untuk menyikapi fakta itu, hanya saja momen-momen seperti yang membuat ia kesal.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau lirik lagu yang ia buat terdengar telalu _cheesy_ dan yah... norak?" Taichi berusaha mengingat itu.

" _Oh tentu saja dia marah!"_ Sora merasa bodoh tidak bisa menebak apa yang membuat Yamato marah terhadap Taichi sebelumnya, pasti _hal seperti_ _itu_ lah yang terjadi.

"Tunggu! Bukan itu! Dia kelihatan kesal tetapi dia masih oke-oke saja dengan kritikku, dia mulai ngambek ketika..."

"... _Ketika?"_

Sora masih menunggu lanjutan dari Taichi, tetapi ia masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban, " _Taichi, sudah kubilang kau hanya punya waktu tiga menit."_

"Tunggu Sora! Argh bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ya? Ini terlalu privasi!"

" _Apa?"_

"Um, kau tahukan, dulu yah kau pernah pacaran dengannya, yah... kau tahulah..."

" _Maksudmu seks?"_

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkan sefrontal itu!" Taichi merasa wajahnya memerah mendegar Sora mngatakan kata itu.

" _Kita kan sudah 19 tahun, apa salahnya?"_

"Ah sudahlah! Percuma saja bicara denganmu! Sana balik lagi dengan latihan tenismu itu!"

Sebelum Taichi sempat memutuskan sambungannya dengan Sora, ia mendengar suara terkekeh Sora, "Ya ampun Taichi, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Yamato, kalian baru berhubungan selama 6 bulan, kupikir dia belum siap Taichi, jadi bersabar sajalah."

"Oh Sora, aku hanya bilang padanya mungkin sudah saatnya kita ke 'tahap selanjut'-nya, dan dia hanya memelototiku dan mengusirku dari apartemennya! Maksudku memangnya saat kau berhubungan dengannya kau pernah diusir karena ingin melakukan—itulah!" Taichi terdengar frustasi di telinga Sora.

" _Hei, asal kau tahu, aku dan Yamato tidak pernah melakukan 'itu', kita pacaran di umur 14 tahun dan putus di umur 16, ya... ya... aku tak bohong! Kita memang pernah melakukan hal-hal mesra layaknya pasangan remaja lainnya, tapi tak pernah sampai sejauh itu!"_

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau tahu aku ini hanya remaja—memangnya diumurku yang hampir 20 tahun ini masih layak disebut remaja—dengan hormon yang meningkat!"

" _Sudahlah, kau tahan saja hormonmu itu, lalu minta maaf pada Yamato."_

"Bagaimana aku mau minta maaf jika dia tidak mengangkat teleponku terus?"

" _Ya dengan mengunjungi apartemennya, bodoh. Dan ya, waktu habis! Sepertinya sudah lebih dari tiga menit, bahkan hampir sepuluh menit. Sudah ya semoga kalian cepat baikan, dah!"_

Sora pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Taichi mendengus frustasi. Ya, membantu sekali. Ia bingung sejak kapan Sora jadi terdengar lebih cerewet hari ke hari, mungkin ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Mimi? Tetapi, ucapan Sora ada benarnya, ia memang harus minta maaf pada Yamato, walaupun memang alasan ia marah tetap saja terlalu dibesar-besarkan bagi Taichi. Kalau dia tidak mau kenapa tidak bilang saja? Begitu saja kok repot?

Taichi melihat layar handphonenya. Jam 17.00. Biasanya Yamato sudah ada di apartemennya.

Dan semoga Yamato ingin membukakan pintunya.

.

Taichi hanya tersenyum canggung saat Yamato membukakan pintu apartemennya, "Ada apa?"

"Em, yaah.." Taichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, "Soal ucapanku beberapa hari lalu, aku minta maaf."

Yamato mengangkat satu alisnya, "Maksudmu soal lirik laguku yang _cheesy_?"

"Ah ya, itu juga bisa..." Taichi masih belum berani menatap Yamato langsung, "dan ya, kau tak perlu lagi tidak menajawab teleponku selama sepuluh kali, kau tahu kan, itu sangat membuatku stress."

"Oh soal itu aku minta maaf," Yamato kelihatannya baru menyadari sesuatu, "Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, handphoneku tak sengaja masuk ke dalam toilet, dan yah, rusak, sampai sekarang masih dalam perbaikan. Kalau kau mau meneleponku kau bisa hubungi telepon rumahku."

Taichi merasa ditampar keras dengan ucapan Yamato, jadi selama ini Yamato tidak marah padanya?

"Jadi kau tidak marah?" Taichi memegang pundak Yamato, membuat Yamato memasang wajah heran,

"Marah karena kau mengejek lirik laguku? Hah, percayalah Taichi, aku sudah biasa dengan segala ucapan sok tahumu itu, aku tidak semarah itu."

"Maksudku setelah itu!" Taichi mulai memeras pundak Yamato, "Kau sampai mengusirku gara-gara aku mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Seperti a—" Yamato belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya seketika Taichi langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirnya lagi. Sampai beberapa detik Yamato menyadari akan perbuatan Taichi, ia langsung mendorongnya kasar dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku kira kita tak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi," ujar Yamato, akhirnya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membahas soal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf oke?" Taichi terdengar frustasi, "Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kita, lagi pula aku hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak mau tak usah berbohong soal _handphone_ mu yang rusak! Buktinya _voice mail_ mu masih bekerja!"

"Memangnya kalau _handphone_ rusak _voice mail_ masih bekerja?"

"Mana kutahu! Tanya saja Koushiro!" Taichi lalu berbalik, "Sudah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu! Jadi jangan marah lagi padaku atau apapun lah!"

Sebelum Taichi sempat melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Ketika itu pun Yamato membalikan badannya dan mulai menciumnya, membuat Taichi terbelalak. Kaget. Asli.

"Hei," Yamato melepaskan ciumannya, mukanya mulai memerah, "dengar ya, maaf aku berbohong soal handphoneku yang rusak, dan ya... soal masalah itu, mungkin, aku siap..."

Taichi makin membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yamato, "Mak.. sudmu?"

"Ayahku lembur sampai besok, dia bilang dia akan menginap di tempat kerjanya, jadi yah..." wajah Yamato semerah tomat kali ini, "Mungkin kau bisa menemaniku?"

Taichi perlahan tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium pipi Yamato, "Hei aku akan menemanimu, dan jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

"Bodoh," Yamato melepas pelukannya dari Taichi, "kalau begitu tak usah saja untuk seumur hidup!"

"Hei—eh tunggu Yamato! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tahu kan kita butuh banyak persiapan dan aku belum menyiapkan diri dan—"

Yamato berbalik ke arah Taichi, menarik kerahnya kasar dan berbisik, "Cium saja aku, bodoh."

Dan setelahnya Taichi pun tak punya pilihan lain.

Lalu malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Taichi dan Yamato...

... yang berakhir bermain monopoly karena ternyata Hiroaki yang dengan kejutan "Ayah berbohong soal lembur! Hahahaha! Kau pasti senang kan Ayah pulang cepat?"

Ah, kadang Yamato berpikir, akan lebih baik jikaAyahnya cepat menikah lagi dengan ibunya daripada membuat dirinya senang karena ia pulang lebih cepat dan menganggung waktu berharganya dengan Taichi.

End.

A/n: sepertinya aku kehilangan sense menulis setelah UN. H-3 sebelum PV digimon adventure tri keluar= H-6 pengumuman SNMPTN. Ah...


End file.
